Light D Maxus
Light D Maxus is a famed Pirate Known as "The Black Sun Pirate " and a member of the shichibukai. Being one of the newest member to Join along with T-Bone. He is The Captain of The Blood Hound Pirates one of the strongest pirate crews in the new world. He is the second consumer of the Goro Goro no mi and The Youngest member of the shichibukai . He is also the older Brother of Black Skull Pirate Member Spade D Maxus. He is also a good friend and rival to Alexander D Rose they share a petty rivalry always trying to one up eachother. Appearance He has Spikey medium length hair hanges over his face. He has slightly tan skin and reddish-brown eyes. He has a well built body with full-body scars. He normally wears a uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape, which is matched by a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots. He also has the Roman numeral X tattooed to both his shoulders. Personality Light stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. He also is rather rude not caring who he disrespects and he also makes sarcastic and cruel jokes about famous figures, But he has shown to have a warm side for children often going out of his way to save them or make them happy. In Battle he is cocky and a loud mouth and Trash talking his opponents. He also has a close relationship With Alexander D Rose they get along well even tho they have different personalities and outlooks on The World Government. Powers and Abilities Being The youngest member of the Shichibukai and also the second consumer of the Goro Goro No Mi. Posses great power even when not using his devil fruit. When using his devil he has shown to be very dangerous in battle as shown in his battle with vice Admiral John Giant . Physical Abilities Super Human Strength: Light Posses super human strength as shown when he block a sword strike from john giant . He has also been shown lifting giant buildings with one hand with little to no struggle. Beyond Super Human Speed:'''Having eaten the Goro Goro No Mi he is able to move at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching a distance place by turning into pure lightning '''Super Human Endurance: He has super Human endurance. He was able to fight a draw with Alexander D Rose a Battle that lasted 2 weeks. 'Devil Fruit' He consumed the Goro GoroNo Mi a logia class devil fruit that allows the user to become lightning aswell as create and manipulate it. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Light D Maxus mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who commited crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat from the electricity to smelt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. Enel uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship and Motor-Cycle, allowing it to sail. He is also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Enel can use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god.[5] Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Shichibukai Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Inushima Category:Will of D. Category:The Blood Hound Pirates